


When You Couldn't Sleep

by Ancientowlgirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harvey's a baby, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, its zsasz so he's gonna be a creep, stalker zsasz, victor's kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientowlgirl/pseuds/Ancientowlgirl
Summary: Having an assassin as skilled as Victor Zsasz pop into your apartment unannounced on any given day is always unsettling. You just aren't aware of how often he comes by... or what he sees.





	1. Chapter 1

Another typical Tuesday night finds me strolling along down a nearly deserted Gotham street. I went out to dinner with a couple of friends after work, they offered to give me a ride home, but I told them I needed to get exercise somehow. I’ve heard people say they wouldn’t be caught dead walking around Gotham at night – especially alone. Not since the Waynes. Gotham wasn’t exactly a picture-perfect paradise before, but after Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered everything changed. I grew up in Gotham though. While that might not mean anything to most of the denizens of Gotham, it does to me. I know the streets, I call them home. There’s something beautiful about Gotham, a romantic air that that comes out when the sun goes down and the streetlights turn on. It might be some misplaced sense of nostalgia or I don’t know what, but Gotham is home and I’ve never truly felt afraid here.  


The Chinese restaurant we went to isn’t too far from my place so the walk is brief. Soon I find myself dropping my bag unceremoniously on the counter and reaching for one of the wine bottles in the kitchen and a glass. I drop down on the couch and flick on the tv hoping to find something entertaining. Settling on a crime drama I get comfortable on the couch, curling my legs under me.  


“Harvey Dent needs to learn how to keep his nose out of other people’s business.” A voice says behind me.  


The wineglass drops out of my hand as I jump from the couch. I whirl around, painfully aware of my racing heart.  


“Oh that’s going to stain.” The man says.  


‘I.. wha… Who are you? What are you doing in my home?”  


I’m trying to look and sound brave, but that along with trying to keep my bladder under control is proving to be quiet difficult. My voice comes out weak despite my effort. The man is standing a few feet away from the couch. There’s a small smile on his face. He’s staring unblinkingly at me with dark piercing eyes.  


“Tell your boss to stop what he’s doing. Gotham is a big city. There are plenty of other mice for him to chase around. A little house kitty can’t bring down a lion.”  


With that the man heads for the front door. He gives me one last look before walking out. I run over to the door, shutting it and locking it as quickly as I can. I press my back against the door and slide down. What. The. Fuck. It’s a long time before I can move from where I am.  


***  


“Good Morning.”  


I look up from the papers on my desk. As per usual Harvey has entered the office looking like a fabulous mess. His hair is perfectly coifed. His suit is perfectly ironed. In his hands are a mess of papers, his brief case, and a cup of coffee. A brilliant, toothpaste commercial worthy smile tops it all off.  


“Morning.”  


“Hey listen I’m going to be really busy this morning could you please take messages.”  


“Yeah sure.”  


“Thanks.” He says without stopping as he makes his way into his office.  


Before I can chicken out I follow him in to the office. Despite working directly below Harvey there are plenty of times that I don’t know what he’s up to. Sure, I know the cases and the case names, but he does a lot of work on the side that I don’t find out about until weeks later.  


“Harvey what are you doing?”  


He looks up at me slightly confused.  


“Working…?”  


“No. I mean, “ I take a seat in one of the chairs, “Carmine Falcone? You know I support you one hundred percent – I always have, but… Look I know you’ve done work that involves Gotham Underground before, but don’t you think this is a little dangerous?”  


“Working on the side of the law is always dangerous, even more so in a city like Gotham, but someone has to do that work. I’m on the side of the law. I’m not afraid of getting a few cuts and bruises along the way. I know the idea of Carmine Falcone is intimidating, but the short and skinny of it is that he’s a criminal and criminals get processed to the full extent of the law. There’s an order. There’s a right and a wrong. Frankly, Gotham has been under control of the bad guys for too long.”  


“I completely agree with you. I just want you to be safe. I don’t want to see you get into something too big and it all coming crashing down.”  


He leans back in his chair.  


“You know me I’m always safe. Now tell me, what brought about all of this concern?”  


“Nothing.” I say rather quickly. “Nothing really. You’re my friend Harvey. I’m always worried about you – I have been since we were kids.”  


For some reason I can’t bring myself to tell Harvey about what happened last night. I couldn’t stop fretting about it last night, going back and forth over whether I should bring it up. I think part of it has to do with how well I know Harvey. He’s set in his ways. Nothing and no one can scare him away once his mind is made up. It’s one of the things that I love and hate about him. I always told him his pig headedness would get him in to trouble one day. Back in those days I never imagined it would lead to the Gotham City Mob. Back then Harvey had made plans to leave Gotham and stay gone. I don’t know why he ever came back.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to do some digging on the bald man that broke in, but I didn’t really have much of a point of reference other than he was bald and scary looking. So I focused my energy on something that had a little more free flowing information. Harvey and I had gone to dinner the other night and I asked him about the Falcone case, but he wasn’t very forthcoming with any information. In fact it seemed to me like he made a point of describing the case in a way that made it sound like your run of the mill nosey district attorney eagerly trying to get as many cases under his belt no matter the cause. Although Harvey might be overly enthusiastic about his job he still takes it seriously and that sounds extremely out of character for him. That alone has me wondering about why Harvey is trying to play off whatever he’s working on as nothing of consequence. Normally I’d be inclined to believe him, I mean we’ve always been honest with each other. The appearance of the bald man and the implication of his words however make me doubt Harvey’s nonchalant attitude. Whatever Harvey is diving into has to be big. Otherwise what would have been the point of sending tall, bald, and scary to intimidate me when I’m sure the mob has better things to do.

As for giving me a threat to pass on to my boss? Well the only explanation to that is that Falcone probably already tried to threaten Harvey directly and didn’t get the result he wanted. So, the next step was to threaten someone he cared about. As far as family goes, I’m the closest thing he has and vice versa. Harvey and I have known each other for years. We grew up together and honestly, he’s like a brother. Both of us are somewhat estranged from our families now and yeah, we’re close and what I’ve found is that he’s very career focused and very very single. He loves his job and I’m not about to get in his way.

I haven’t asked Harvey anything else about his work regarding Carmine Falcone and he hasn’t volunteered any extra information. For a while there I thought about going to the Gotham City Police Department about the break in, but… Harvey’s right Gotham has been controlled by too many bad men for too long. I’ve heard Harvey mention some cop a couple of times… Gordon, I think is his name, he says he’s different, one of the good guys, but we’ll see how long that lasts.

“I gotta run.” Harvey says rushing out of his office. “I should be back early Monday morning. Call me if you need me or if anything comes up. “

“You’re only gone for the weekend Harvey calm down.”

He gives me a look.

“Don’t work too late.”

“Are you kidding. I’m waiting for you to leave so I can leave right after.”

He snorts this time.

“Be careful Harv.”

“Always am.”

He smiles then he’s gone.

Despite telling Harvey I was leaving right after him I didn’t get out of the office until around 8. I really did have a lot of work to finish before I left for the night. A quick run to the store and one hot shower later finds me in a pair of shorts and a t shirt in the kitchen. Dinner is cooking on the stove, I’m sitting at the island with a glass of wine and a book I’ve barely made a dent in.

“I thought I was pretty clear.”

I’m grateful for the sheer fact that the wineglass is on the island in front of me and not in my hand. If it wasn’t I would have dropped it and I really can’t afford to drop anymore glasses or spill any more wine. The book however is in my hands. It makes an obnoxious sound as it hits the edge of the island and proceeds to fall to the ground.

“I thought I told you to tell Dent –“

“Harvey’s a big boy. He can make his own decisions.”

“Found your voice I see.” He says with a smile.

“I’m not scared of you.” I lie.

“I assume you know who I work for.”

“I know all about Carmine Falcone.”

“Most people think they do. Don Falcone is a pretty important guy. Everyone wants to get to know him. And you know what. It’s my job to make sure no one gets too close. You know who I am of course.”

I don’t say anything. I just stare at him.

“I didn’t think so.” He says with that smile again. “My name is Victor Zsasz.”

That smile is unsettling. I can’t quite place what it is about it that sets a chill in my heart. He starts moving towards me, slowly, like a predator stalking it’s prey. I back up until suddenly my back is pressed against the counter. His unwavering gaze sends fear shooting up my spine.

“Do you mind if I stay for dinner?”

A few uncomfortable minutes later I’m sitting across from Victor. Our Forks scraping against the plate is the only sound to fill the kitchen. My body is clenched tight, like a coiled spring ready to burst into action. Victor on the other hand is relaxed. He’s taken off his jacket and gingerly placed it on the chair back. He removed two pistols from his person and placed them next to his plate.

“Don Falcone won’t be happy about Dent continuing to look into this.”

“I can’t control Harvey.”

“You’re the closest thing Harvey Dent has. How do you think he would react if something were to happen to you.?”

“You’re barking up the wrong tree. You can’t use me to get to Harvey. I won’t let you use me.”

He smiles at this.

“It’s not a question of if you will or if you won’t let us do anything. You have no idea how easy it is to get into your home. How easy it is to keep tabs on you and learn everything about you. You prefer spending Saturday nights in reading and drinking wine then going out with friends. You always set your alarm an hour earlier than when you want to wake up so you can lay in bed for an hour before you get up. You got rid of my favorite shorts. The one with the cupcakes on them.”

Somehow, I manage to finish chewing the food in my mouth. I lightly set the for down and focus on one spot on the counter willing myself not to pass out or throw up. I force myself to breathe normally. I got rid of those shorts several weeks ago.

“How long have you… “

He shrugs.

“Will that answer really make you feel any better?”


	3. Chapter 3

I spend the rest of the weekend holed up at home. I don’t know how many times I walked around checking the locks on all the windows and door, trying to reassure myself that yes, I am safe. I considered going to a friend’s or having someone come over, but if the mob is involved I think the less people that Harvey or I have contact with the better. Besides I can’t run away from my own home. I won’t let them drive me out. Again, I thought about going to the GCPD, but if we’re being honest they’re about as crooked as some of the streets in Gotham City. I get to work early on Monday and am adamant about conveying all of this to Harvey. By the time I get to the office I’ve convinced myself that, that is exactly what Victor would want. The whole situation makes me jittery and short tempered enough to the point that Harvey realizes something is seriously wrong. I hate keeping things from him, but I can’t tell him.

What is wrong with me. 

“What’s up with you?” Harvey asks. 

He stepped out of the office about fifteen minutes or so to do god knows what, but as I raise my head from the desk I see that he’s brought provisions. The thought of food is like an electric shock to my brain and I practically spring out of my chair. 

“Nothing now.” 

“Uh-huh.” He says, perching on the corner of my desk. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes.” I respond as I unwrap a burrito. 

“Be honest with me.” He insists. “You’ve been acting funny all week. And don’t give me any of that ‘I have a lot on my mind’ shit. I already let you use that excuse once this year – which means you’ve hit your quota.” 

“Can’t I just enjoy the burrito.” 

“No way. Listen you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m your friend. I worry about you. I need to know you’re okay.” 

I take a bite out of the burrito and use it to buy me sometime, weighing my options on what I should say. I couldn’t tell you what’s keeping me from telling him about this. 

“Okay.” I take a breath. “I have some information about something that concerns someone else. They probably already know about it to be honest – knowing them. The outcome of keeping my mouth shut about it would be less than ideal for me, but I think if I open my mouth it might have the same outcome or worse. I don’t know. “ 

It’s quiet for a lot longer than I’d like it to be. I stare intently at my desk wishing I could will this awkwardness away. 

“That is a vague jumbled mess.” He starts. “I can’t tell you what decision to make here, especially with the lack of information, but I can tell you that you’ve got a good head on your shoulders. Don’t doubt yourself. I know you’ll make the right decision.” 

I smile. Harvey is like a breath of fresh air. Despite all the negative mojo he’s managed to lift my spirits. I invite Harvey out for a drink after work. He enthusiastically agrees. We walk down to a bar not too far from the office that we frequent quite often. We grab a few drinks and gossip like old women. Harvey’s not much of a drinker, which I never take for granted – i.e. I drink like a fish. I’ll admit I’m a lightweight and after a few drinks I start to feel it. It isn’t long before Harvey’s helping me stumble my way out the door. Since the bar isn’t far from my home either we walk all the way there. 

“Thanks Harvey.” I slur as we stop in front of the door. “For everything.” 

“That’s what friends are for.” He replies. “Do you need help inside?” 

I giggle at this. 

“I can make it from here Harv, thanks. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“See you tomorrow. Goodnight.” 

I give him a hug and a peck on the cheek as we say our goodbyes, then watch as he hails a cab. I don’t go inside until the cab disappears around the corner. It takes me considerably longer than normal to get the keys in the lock to open the door. I drop everything in the entryway and stumble along down the hallway to my room. I’m completely focused on not falling over so it takes a minute before I realize that the lights in my apartment are on… and I never turned them on. A feeling unease settles over me. I stop abruptly which almost makes me lose my balance, and look around. 

“You!” 

“I’ve made dinner.” Victor says from the kitchen. 

There are plates set on the counter and a couple of takeout boxes set off to the side. He motions for me to sit down. 

“You’re always here!” I cry. “Why are you always here!” 

“Sit.” He insists. 

I don’t move mostly because I don’t think I can without looking like an idiot. He does sit however and starts eating. 

“I’m not passing on your little threat to Harvey. “ 

“You two looked pretty friendly out there.” 

“That is none of your business.” 

“I don’t like your answer very much. My boss won’t either.” 

“What?” 

It’s hard to focus on what Victor’s saying. 

“Sit down.” 

“What do you do for Falcone?” 

“Assassin.” He says between bites. 

I feel like I’m going to throw up. He’s an… I… instead of fear I feel anger coursing through me. 

“You don’t scare me.” I say. 

Victor sets his utensils down. The chair scrapes obscenely as he pushes it back to stand. Everything about this man screams ‘threat’. Every movement he makes. The way he moves. The way he stalks towards me is like a predator. I rush towards him. 

“You don’t scare me.” I repeat, shoving my finger in his face. 

The action makes me lose my balance. I feel myself tipping forward and before I realize it my arms are wrapped around his neck, my face in his chest. 

“Oh kitten you have no idea…” 

I look up at him, eyes wide. I want to yell at him, but he looks so different from this angle. 

“Oh…” 

There’s an amused smile on his face and a lightness in his eyes. I have the intense urge to touch him. I bring my hand up and place it on his cheek. He chuckles. 

“Now I think you’re getting quite comfortable with me.” 

Maybe it’s the lingering effects of the alcohol, but I swear he leans into the touch. 

“I can’t have that.” He whispers in my ear. 

A shiver runs up my spine. 

“You’re becoming a problem.” 

I feel frozen in place. I want to move, want to get away and as far away from him as possible and yet I can’t. 

“If you persist down this path I’ll be forced to remove you.” 

With that he lets go of me. He steps back and grabs his stuff before leaving. It’s another moment before I can move and fall over on my bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer, but hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts/questions!


End file.
